ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Council for the National Interest
The Council for the National Interest is an information and lobbying group focused on truths about Israel and the Jewish lobby. Members * Paul Findley - co-founder, former Republican congressman (1960-1982) * Pete McCloskey - co-founder, former Republican congressman (1967-1983) * Alison Weir - executive director (2010-present), founder of If Americans Knew * Philip Giraldi - executive director (? - ?), former CIA officer. Founder of security firm San Marco International, partner in Cannistraro Associates, editor of The American Conservative from 2002 - 2011, contributor to antiwar.com. Philip Giraldi, LinkedIn, http://www.linkedin.com/pub/philip-giraldi/4/b22/182, accessed June 2014 Philip Giraldi, Antiwar, http://antiwar.com/blog/2007/02/13/philip-giraldi/, accessed June 2014 * Eugene Bird - CNIF President (1993 - 2010), State Department correspondant for the Washington Report on Middle East Affairs (WRMEA) * Abdurahman Alamoudi - a member of the CNIF Board of Directors * James Abourezk - former Democratic congressman (1973-1979) * John B. Anderson - executive director (1989-?) * Andrew Kilgrore * Richard Curtiss * Charles Darby * Jamie Terral * Forest J. Hunt - Colonel USMC (ret.) * E. Faye Williams * George Luecker - Methodist Church activist * Fahim Qubain - Founder, The Hope Fund; Former State Department Consultant on the Middle East; research director for the Middle East Institute * Edward Peck - former chief of mission to Iraq and deputy director of the White House Task Force on Terrorism under under Reagan * David Newton - former US ambassador to Iraq and Yemen * Richard H. Curtiss - former chief inspector of the United States Information Agency * Robert V. Keeley * Peter Gemma Middle East tours Middle East Media Pilgramage In May 1999, Council for the National Interest members Eugene Bird and Charles Darby traveled to Middle East along with KOCE TV Real Orange host Peter Murphy and The Nation elections correspondant Milton Viorst. The group met with numerous representatives of a variety of parties and non-governmental organizations, including both Islamic terrorists and Israeli nationalists. http://web.archive.org/web/20010304100833/http://cnionline.org/pilgrims2.htm Conferences May 2011 Conference on military aid to Israel On May 23, 2011, the Council for the National Interest held a conference at the National Press Club on the subject of Questioning Military Aid to Israel. Speakers included: Questioning Military Aid to Israel, National Press Club, http://press.org/events/questioning-military-aid-israel * Robert V. Keeley * Karen Kwiatkowski * Alison Weir * Philip Giraldi January 2013 Conference on Christian Zionism On January 30, 2013, the Council for the National Interest, held a conference on Christian Zionism and American Islamophobia at the National Press Club. Other participating organizations included the International Council for Middle East Studies, the Freda Utley Foundation, and the Fitzgerald Griffin Foundation. Christian Zionism and American Islamophobia: A Panel Discussion at the National Press Club, http://www.christianzionism.us/ Speakers included: * Philip Giraldi - President of CNI * Jon Basil Utley - Associate Publisher of The American Conservative, chairman of ConservativesForPeace.com * Norton Mezvinsky - President of ICMES * Fuad Sha'ban - author of Islam and Arabs in Early American Thought which discusses "the Zionist aspirations of Christopher Columbus" Fuad Sha'ban. Islam and Arabs in Early American Thought.(For Zion's Sake: The Judeao-Christian Tradition in American Culture)(Book review), Arab Studies Quarterly, via Highbeam, http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-162883569.html March 2014 summit On March 7, 2014, the Council for the National Interest held the National Summit to Reassess the U.S.-Israel "Special Relationship" at the Press Club in Washington, DC. Speakers included: National Summit to Reassess the U.S.-Israel "Special Relationship", https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMIAhiAj2XyKtl89n6pdxyQ * Jeffrey Blankfort - spoke on Are there Israel lobby gatekeepers and damage control squads on the Left? * Marion "Spike" Bowman - spoke on The Jonathan Pollard Affair: what does it mean and what does it not mean? * Allan Brownfeld - spoke on The ACJ and battles over Zionism inside Jewish social welfare organizations * James David - spoke on How does U.S. military aid to Israel impact relations with other U.S. allies? * Paul Findley - spoke on Should the Executive Outmaneuver Congress to save Palestine and Israel? * Ernie Gallo - spoke on The U.S.S Liberty: what really happened? What did not? * Philip Giraldi - spoke on Is Israel a U.S. ally? * Delinda Hanley - spoke on U.S. Aid to Israel in Numbers * Karen Kwiatkowski - spoke on Inside the Pentagon's "Office of Special Plans * Scott McConnell - spoke on Did Neoconservatives take over GOP foreign policy? * Ray McGovern - spoke on Does Israel act like a U.S. ally? * Janet McMahon - spoke on The Israel lobby network and coordinated PACs that finance U.S. elections * Cynthia McKinney - spoke on In the Israel lobby's cross-hairs * Mark Perry - spoke on Mossad poses as CIA? National security reporting * Paul Pillar - spoke on Are threats to Israel's security inflated to justify occupation and U.S. support? * Gareth Porter - spoke on The "Manufactured Crisis" and drive for U.S. / Israel military actions against Iran * John Quigley - spoke on 1967, international law, and the cost of U.S. support for the occupation * Justin Raimondo - spoke on Has the Israel lobby captured the Right? * Stephen Sniegoski - spoke on Neoconservatives and the Iraq War * Grant Smith - spoke on A brief history of unprosecuted Israeli foreign agent, smuggling and espionage cases * Stephen Walt - spoke on The "special relationship" and what has changed since "The Israel Lobby" book * Geoffrey Wawro - spoke on Key findings from the book "Quicksand" * Alison Weir - spoke on Findings from the new book "Against Our Better Judgement" * Philip Weiss - spoke on What is changing in "permissible" mainstream public debate—and what is not? Related Organizations At the time of the 2nd Intifadah, CNI listed as "Related Organizations focusing on the Middle East": Related Organizations focusing on the Middle East, The Council for the National Interest, 2000, http://web.archive.org/web/20000823070534/http://www.cnionline.org/link.htm * American Arab Anti-discrimination Committee - Muslim Brotherhood front * American Friends Service Committee * Applied Research Institute of Jerusalem * Badil Resource Center for Palestinian Refugee and Residency Rights * Bat Shalom * Bir Zeit University - partisan university run by the PLO * B'Tselem * Christian Peacemakers Team in Hebron * Foundation for Middle East Peace * Gush Shalom * Institute for Palestine Studies * Islamic Association on Palestine * Israeli Committee Against Home Demolition * Law Society * National Association of Arab Americans * Palestine Chronicle * Palestine Information Center * The Palestinian Refugee Research net * Partners for Peace * Sabeel Theological Center, Jerusalem * USS Liberty online memorial * Washington Report on Middle East Affairs (WRMEA) - gulf state disinfo In the early 2000s, the Council for the National Interest had its website hosted with Infocom Corporation which became known for its links to al-Qaeda and the Muslim Brotherhood. See also * Wikipedia article * ADL criticism * FrontPage criticism * Veterans Today References Stuart Wagner and Elon Granader, Council for Islamist interests, FrontPage Magazine, Thursday, August 05, 2004, http://archive.frontpagemag.com/readArticle.aspx?ARTID=11956 Category:All